Happy Birthday
by StreakedInRed
Summary: Pretty graphic, short. Owen/Teddy


**Disclaimer: They aren't mine.**

**Song- Nickelback, "Don't Ever Let It End"**

**This story is pretty graphic is some parts. Don't read it if you are too young. I mean it when it is rated "M".**

**I wrote this story after listening to this song. I included the lyrics to tie it to the story. You probably won't like the ending, but whatever.**

"Go home Dr. Hunt, its your day off," said Chief Richard Webber.

"Right, I'm on my way out," replied Owen, reaching for the rest of his charts.

It was finally a day where Owen got to take some of his own personal time. He desperately needed this break because he had a lot to think about. Or, a lot to get out of his mind. All he could think about was her beautiful silky hair, and glowing smile. He clenched the pen in his hand in annoyance at his obsession with his "friend".

It was Teddy's birthday yesterday, and he could not seem to stop replaying in his mind what she said to him.

_Well, I'm tired of pretending_

_But I'm terrified of it ending_

_I know if not for you there's nothing I could do to ever let it end_

_And I know you feel the same way_

_'Cause you told me drunk on your birthday_

As Owen drove home, thoughts interrupted his concentration on the road.

"Hey, can I tell you something?" said Teddy as she downed another shot of distasteful brown liquid. Owen stifled a laugh at the look on her face after she drank the shot.

"Sure," he said, as he contemplated taking his own shot.

"I love you, and I think you love me too- I'm not just saying this because I'm drunk..." Teddy began twirling the shot glass nervously.

Nearly spitting out his shot from shock, Owen began coughing uncontrollably. "You what?"

"Never mind, I'm being stupid."

"What? No, you're not being stupid... I, uh, love you too Teddy, you're my best friend," Owen stammered, glancing around at his surroundings. The bar was beginning to close. "Let's get outta hear?"

She smiled, surprised, "Okay."

Owen drove to a near by park for them to continue their awkward conversation.

_The greatest times we ever had_

_It's crazy now just looking back, we can laugh_

_You never know where life's gonna go_

_'Cause we're the only ones who'll ever know_

_About Sunday night just her and I_

_Sitting side by side in the full moonlight_

_I pulled her close, just to hold her tight_

_And the both of us could tell it just felt right_

_She looked at me in the sweetest way_

_Like she could tell what the hell I was about to say_

_Must've took a while just to find the words_

_'Cause she cut me off and finally said it first_

They walked to the middle of a grassy field, where Teddy laid down as Owen sat beside her. No words were spoken between them, as they stared at the beautiful night sky. Teddy looked at Owen for awhile until she put her head on Owen's lap.

"I meant what I said."

"I know."

"I know you're worried about Cristina."

"Let's not talk about that," Owen traced the outline of her face with his fingertips. Closing her eyes, Teddy gasped from the electricity she felt throughout her body.

Owen let his hands lightly trace her neck and chest. He was amazed at how much he truly wanted to touch her. He wanted to give her everything.

Teddy felt her muscles tense up as Owen began to rub the outside of one of her breasts. He slowly made his way over her nipple, where he lightly grazed the outside of it.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea..." Teddy said as she stared deeply into Owen's eyes. She was searching for some guidance. She knew what they were doing was wrong, but for whatever reason she could not seem to stop herself. The moral dilemma plagued her even more when Owen gave no reply.

Owen continued down her chest onto her stomach. He lifted her shirt a little to allow his hand slip under it. Her dipped his finger in and out of her belly button. Slowly, he crept down under her belt. He lightly rubbed the outside of her panties.

Teddy was throbbing for more as Owen teased her. He dipped a finger under her panties to feel how warm and wet she was for him. He knew Teddy could feel his erection under her head on his lap.

Owen took his hand out from Teddy's pants, and traced her lips.

"Taste yourself," Owen said.

Teddy did not know how she was controlling herself. She wanted to rip all of Owen's clothes off right there in the park.

"Wait, Owen, we can't do this. I can't do this. You are with Cristina and-"

Owen got up before she could finish, "I understand, you're right."

"You're my best friend Owen, but I can't do this," Teddy said as she got up as well. Her heart was pounding so loud she could hear it. She felt as though she was going to explode.

Owen could not help but admire her appearance. Her cheeks flush from the combination of being terrified, yet sexually aroused. Her nipples were hard under her white v-neck shirt, and sweat slid down the back of her neck, as her mouth was slightly open. Her heavy breathing was enough to drive anyone mad.

"I gotta go."

"Wait, no, I think we should talk," she said as she pushed her hands into her pockets.

"If I stay here and talk, I'm going to do worse then what I have already done. I can't control myself around you, I wish I could lay you down right now, but I can't. I'm with Cristina, I don't even know what I'm doing," replied Owen. He couldn't help noticing that he was trembling.

"Okay Owen, I'll see you tomorrow. Promise me this won't end though okay? We're still friends."

"I promise."

Owen turned around and walked out of the park. Teddy watched as he walked away.

_Well, I'm tired of pretending_

_But I'm terrified of it ending_

_I know if not for you there's nothing I could do to ever let it end_

_And you know I feel the same way_

_Cause I told you drunk on my birthday_

_And as you pulled me near_

_You whispered in my ear, "Don't ever let it end"_

_Don't let it end_

_Don't let it end (Please promise me that this won't end)_

_Don't ever let it end_

"Happy fucking birthday to me," Teddy said as she walked out of the park.

Owen finally turned into his driveway when he got a call on his cellphone.

"Chief?"

"Hi Dr. Hunt, we need you to come back to the hospital, we uh, need you to see someone."

"Who?" Owen replied, somewhat confused.

"You'll see when you get here, come quick." With that, the Chief hung up.

Owen ran back to his car and sped to the hospital. When he got there, he immediately asked around to find the Chief. A nurse told him that he was in OR 2. Owen quickly made his way to OR 2, wondering if he needed to scrub in. As he entered OR 2, he immediately saw Cristina, Chief Webber, and Miranda Bailey.

"I'm sorry, we tried everything," said Chief Webber as he stepped back from the table.

On the operating table laid Teddy.

"She suffered from heart failure."

_Don't let it end_

_Don't let it end_

_Don't ever let it end_


End file.
